<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how can we rewrite the stars? by hisa (hisaseo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165950">how can we rewrite the stars?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaseo/pseuds/hisa'>hisa (hisaseo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, mentions of Dreamies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaseo/pseuds/hisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa Jeno dan Renjun pelajari dari hubungan mereka, hal itu adalah: "Good things, sometimes, don't last forever."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how can we rewrite the stars?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fiksi ini juga di post di wattpad dalam kumpulan oneshot oleh 0901hisa, "A Long Sleepless Night", juga di twitter @0901hisa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Restoran dan kafe yang berjajar rapi di pinggir jalan yang Renjun lalui bukanlah tempat yang asing di matanya. Jauh di dalam otaknya, ada potongan-potongan kecil kenangan dengan latar jalan penuh dengan penjual makanan itu. Lihat, ada restoran Jepang, sebuah kafe kecil di antara dua restoran keluarga, juga restoran chinese berwarna merah menyala, persis seperti yang ada di dalam memori Renjun. Tapi, ingatannya hanya sebatas mengingat restoran dan kafe di sepanjang jalan. Sejak kapan Renjun bisa jadi sepelupa ini?</p><p>Meskipun Renjun kebingungan, begitu ia menoleh ke sebelahnya di mana Jeno sedang berjalan bersamanya, mata Jeno menyipit, pipinya yang tak tertutup masker tertarik ke atas. Mengapa Jeno tersenyum? Apakah hanya berjalan bersamanya di lajur pejalan kaki ini mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan yang tak Renjun ingat, memori yang terkubur terlalu dalam hingga Renjun tak bisa menggali lebih dalam lagi? Apapun alasannya, Renjun penasaran. Renjun ingin tahu. Renjun tak suka ketidak tahuannya saat ini. Renjun perlu jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.</p><p>Meski begitu, mulut Renjun terkunci rapat. Tak ada kata-kata yang ia keluarkan, bahkan pertanyaan "mengapa kita ke sini" pun hanya menggantung di ujung lidah Renjun. Ia membiarkan angin musim gugur yang dingin menerpa wajahnya, memberi atmosfer "romantis" di mata Renjun, selagi mereka berjalan di antara daun-daun bernuansa kuning dan coklat terlepas dari dahan-dahan pohon. Renjun ikut tersenyum, mencoba mengirup udara segar di akhir bulan September lewat maskernya. Tidak berhasil, tentu saja, tapi hidung mancungnya menangkap wangi campuran labu dalam sebuah minuman. Ah. Halloween.</p><p>Begitu Jeno menggiringnya memasuki sebuah kafe mungil di ujung jalan dengan nuansa serba putih yang kontras dengan warna musim gugur, kabut yang menghalangi memori Renjun seolah menyingkapkan semuanya. Benaknya memutar beberapa potongan film hitam putih tentang sebuah kursi di dekat jendela, di mana di dalam film itu, Jeno dan Renjun sedang duduk dan saling menatap ke mata masing-masing. Rasanya seperti berbicara lewat mata, mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis lewat tatapan lembut mereka. Menggelikan, Renjun tahu, tapi kadang cinta bisa membuat orang gila kata orang. Mana mungkin Renjun mau melakukan hal yang membuatnya bergidik jika bukan karena Jeno?</p><p>Entah kebetulan atau memang direncanakan, setelah memesan dua gelas latte di kasir, Jeno menariknya ke sebuah meja, persis seperti yang mereka duduki pada kencan pertama mereka. Renjun terkagum, tertegun dan heran, namun di sisi lain, ia tahu bahwa Jeno adalah apa yang disebut orang "romanticist", orang-orang dengan jiwa romantis. Kencan seperti ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang memberi rasa cemas berlebihan bagi mereka.</p><p>"Jadi, tema kita hari ini 'first date'?" tanya Renjun, menarik kursi dari mejanya, menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas situ. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot di hidung mancungnya.</p><p>"Bingo! Padahal tadi kamu kebingungan banget pas jalan ke sini," Jeno terkekeh, tawa yang otomatis membuat Renjun tersenyum lebar. "Ya tapi namanya juga faktor u sih ya."</p><p>"Kamu cuman beda sebulan sama aku plis, nggak usah sok muda," protes Renjun.</p><p>"Tapi kan tetep aja kamu lebih tua, Jun," nada mengejek terdengar sangat jelas di dalam kalimat Jeno, tapi tidak membuat Renjun merasa terejek sama sekali. Jeno hanya berusaha membuatnya tertawa, dan berhasil. 30%.</p><p>"Lama-lama aku pukul lebih keras kamu, No," ancam Renjun mengangkat tangannya. Jeno bergerak menjauh dari tangan Renjun dengan senyum lebar—yang entah mengapa bisa Renjun lihat dan bayangkan—dari balik maskernya. Tawa renyah terselip keluar lewat bibir Renjun.</p><p>Walaupun pembicaraan mereka di kafe itu penuh dengan pertanyaan dan permintaan untuk mengulang kembali karena masker yang memendam suara mereka, Jeno dan Renjun tidak bisa berhenti berbicara satu sama yang lain. Tak ada waktu jeda di antara mereka saling berbagi cerita. Mulai dari cerita bagaimana Jaemin dan Jisung berdebat mengenai peletakkan komputer mereka yang memakan waktu 1 jam penuh, tentang perekaman track video untuk NCT Dream di tengah angin kencang musim gugur, hingga tentang proses rekaman masing-masing dalam proyek NCT 2020 ini.</p><p>Sejujurnya, Jeno ingin melepas maskernya dan masker Renjun. Ia ingin melihat setiap detil ekspresi Renjun dengan lebih jelas. Bagaimana bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum, pipinya yang merona merah muda setiap Jeno melemparkan kata-kata gombal yang ia temukan di internet, bibirnya saat cemberut setelah Jeno menggodanya, semuanya. Melihat wajah Renjun selama pembicaraan seolah sudah jadi candu untuk Jeno. Rasanya tak pernah cukup. Ia tak pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah didapatnya.</p><p>Tapi, apa mau dikata. Bukan hanya karena pandemi yang masih melanda, namun juga karena berbahaya jika ia ketahuan ada di luar bersama dengan Renjun. Fans mereka bisa saja menangkap basah mereka dan mengganggu acara mereka berdua, dan media dengan nama Dispatch sialan itu mungkin saja sedang mengintai, entah di balik pohon atau di antara orang yang berlalu lalang di luar kafe. Jeno tak bisa mengambil resiko untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak setelah ia mendengar tangisan Renjun pada hari itu, saat perusahaan tahu tentang apa yang ada di antara mereka.</p><p>Lagipula, mereka sudah bersepakat untuk tidak ceroboh lagi di masa yang akan datang. Insting mereka harus terus aktif, menghindari kesalahan yang sama yang pernah mereka lakukan.</p><p>Kedua cangkir latte panas diantarkan ke meja Renjun dan Jeno, uap tipis naik ke udara dari kedua cangkir itu. Di atasnya, sang barista memutuskan untuk memberi latte art yang manis: berbentuk hati. Ada pasta coklat di atasnya, bergambarkan hati dan bertuliskan huruf "U" kapital. Renjun bisa merasakan panas merambat ke pipinya, dan ia bersumpah kini pipinya memerah karena pesan singkat yang menggelikan di atas lattenya. Di saat Renjun mengangkat wajahnya, di hadapannya Jeno tersenyum penuh arti.</p><p>"Temen aku kerja di sini, terus aku suruh dia kasih latte art itu," Jeno tersenyum bangga atas usahanya hari ini.</p><p>"Jeno, sumpah ini cheesy banget," adalah kata yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Renjun, walaupun dalam hati kecilnya, Renjun ingin mengatakan hal yang lain.</p><p>"Hm? Terus?"</p><p>Terus menerus ditatap Jeno, Renjun menghela napasnya. "Makasih," gumamnya.</p><p>"Apa, apa?" Jeno mendekatkan badannya pada Renjun, mendekatkan telinganya ke arah wajah Renjun.</p><p>"Jeno aku tau kamu denger."</p><p>"Nggak seriusan. Aku nggak denger. Kamu ngomong apa tadi?"</p><p>Renjun memutar bola matanya. "Sumpah Jeno, jangan bikin aku ngulang."</p><p>Jeno terkekeh mendengar nada kecewa Renjun, membayangkan bibirnya yang cemberut di balik masker. "Beneran aku nggak denger."</p><p>Butuh jeda beberapa waktu, hingga Renjun mendesah keras, melambaikan bendera putihnya.</p><p>"Makasih."</p><p>"Sama-sama," Jeno membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Renjun yang sedang cemberut. "Aku denger sebenernya pas kamu ngomong makasih tadi."</p><p>Dari balik kacamata Renjun, matanya terbelalak. Tangan Renjun sudah terangkat dan hampir memukul pelan Jeno seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Jeno bahkan sudah membuat barikade manualnya dengan lengannya. Tapi, yang keluar malah tawa Renjun. Jeno tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi melihat kerutan di samping mata Renjun membuat hatinya tenang, dan bahagia.</p><p>Betapa Jeno benar-benar mencintai laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini.</p><p>-----</p><p>Sesuai dengan dugaan Renjun, tujuan mereka yang selanjutnya adalah sebuah tempat bermain arcade. Tidak ada banyak orang yang ada di dalamnya, kejutan untuk Renjun, tak ada antrian yang mengular. Tak ada kerumunan orang di masing-masing mesin permainan. Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jeno yang sedang menatapnya juga, yang jika Renjun perhatikan dari mata Jeno, kali ini sedang tersenyum.</p><p>"Kenapa Jen?" Renjun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya.</p><p>"Nggak kenapa-napa. Kamu mau main apa?" tanya Jeno, matanya tak lepas dari Renjun, yang membuat laki-laki yang ditatap merasa gugup.</p><p>Entah butuh waktu berapa lama untuk Renjun bisa terbiasa dengan tatapan Jeno. Walaupun sepasang mata itu tidaklah menyeramkan sama sekali, tapi saat pandangannya jatuh ke mata Renjun, ia merasa kedua bola mata itu sedang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Kedua mata itu sedang mencari sesuatu lewat mata Renjun. Entah itu rasa gugup, tanda-tanda kesedihan, atau perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.</p><p>Renjun berdeham, melemparkan pandangannya pada seisi tempat bermain, memperhatikan mesin permainan satu persatu. Benaknya menimbang-nimbang, hingga matanya tertumpu pada satu permainan.</p><p>"Ke situ yuk," tunjuk Renjun ke arah permainan yang menarik hatinya.</p><p>Jeno mengerutkan keningnya. "Situ?" Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama hingga Jeno tahu alasan mengapa Renjun menunjuk ke arah sana. "Mau boneka Moomin?"</p><p>Renjun terlihat terkejut, namun tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yang itu limited edition soalnya."</p><p>Renjun dibuat lebih terkejut lagi begitu pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Jeno, cukup erat, hampir terlalu keras, hampir membuat Renjun meringis.</p><p>"Ayo."</p><p>Mereka sampai di permainan itu, dimana mereka harus melemparkan beberapa bola pada target tertentu untuk mendapatkan hadiah tertentu. Di rak di atasnya, boneka Moomin limited edition sedang duduk manis menunggu seseorang menjadi pengadopsi. Jeno mendapati Renjun sedang menatap boneka Moomin itu dengan mata yang berkelip, menunjukkan keinginan Renjun untuk mendapatkan boneka itu sangat tinggi.</p><p>"Kalau mau dapetin boneka itu harus nembak yang mana ya?" tanya Jeno, yang sontak membuat kepala Renjun menoleh dengan cepat. Dari otot pipi yang tertarik ke atas, Jeno tahu bahwa Renjun sedang tersenyum lebar di balik masker hitamnya, bahkan mungkin dengan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.</p><p>"Boneka kuda nil itu? Yang tengah nembaknya," kata sang penjaga, menunjuk balok yang ada tepat di tengah balok-balok yang lain.</p><p>"Yang itu kan?" Jeno berusaha memastikan, dibalas anggukan antusias Renjun, sangat cepat hingga Jeno takut leher kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. "OK. Saya mau coba, Pak."</p><p>Si penjaga permainan menyerahkan tiga buah bola plastik berwarna putih kepada Jeno. Bola itu diterima oleh keduanya, dengan Renjun membantu memegang dua bola. Bola yang ada di tangan Jeno itu diputar-putar, digenggam cukup erat, seolah dengam begitu Jeno bisa terbiasa dengan bola putih itu dan mengenai targetnya. Tangan itu terangkat, beberapa kali Jeno mengambil kuda-kuda, mencari posisi yang pas untuk mengenai balok yang ada di tengah. Dengan menutup sebelah matanya, Jeno melontarkan bola putih itu ke arah tengah balok-balok itu berdiri.</p><p>Plang. Bola itu melewati celah antar balok, gagal mengenai balok targetnya. Renjun mendesah kecewa, namun tetap memberikan bola yang ia pegang kepada Jeno. Sekali lagi, Jeno memasuki mode fokusnya, melontarkan bola putih itu kepada target yang sama.</p><p>Gagal lagi.</p><p>Renjun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, seraya menyerahkan bola terakhir. Jeno menerimanya, kembali mengondisikan bola itu di tangannya, namun kini lebih lama waktunya dari bola pertama. Dilemparkannya bola itu ke atas pelan-pelan, ditangkap lagi oleh Jeno dengan lihai. Bola itu kembali diangkat, mata Jeno kembali menutup sebelah, tangannya siap melepas bola itu ke target mereka. Jeno berdoa—meski ia jarang sekali melakukannya—, menyampaikan harapannya pada langit untuk membiarkannya mendapatkan boneka Moomin limited edition lewat lemparan terakhirnya itu. Dengan hati-hati, Jeno melemparkan bolanya ke arah target.</p><p>Sorak bahagia keluar dari mulut Renjun dan Jeno begitu melihat balok incaran mereka jatuh. Si penjaga sampai bertepuk tangan sambil mengangguk, merayakan keberhasilan Jeno sambil mengagumi kemampuan Jeno. Renjun sampai melompat-lompat di tempat sambil bertepuk tangan juga, kagum dengan lemparan Jeno yang akurat di kesempatan terakhirnya. Bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum. Apalagi saat Jeno menyerahkan boneka Moomin itu ke pelukan Renjun. Sebuah tawa khas Renjun, tawa yang menyegarkan telinga Jeno, keluar.</p><p>"Makasih, No."</p><p>Jeno tersenyum, hatinya seakan penuh dengan bunga-bunga, matanya seolah disucikan oleh ekspresi Renjun yang masih tertutup masker itu. Bayangkan efeknya jika masker itu tak menghalangi wajah Renjun, mungkin Jeno sudah pingsan di tempat.</p><p>"Pacarnya ya?"</p><p>Pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu membuat Renjun dan Jeno menoleh secepat kilat. Renjun sudah panik, jantungnya berdegup kencang, benaknya sibuk mencari-cari alasan untuk mengelak pertanyaan itu, hingga Jeno dengan tenangnya menjawab.</p><p>"Hehe. Iya, Pak."</p><p>Dari penjaga permainan itu, Renjun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jeno yang bahkan tidak terdengar gugup atau tergagap. Sama sekali. Renjun memelototi Jeno, berharap laki-laki itu takut dan menarik kata-katanya kembali, tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Jeno. Boneka Moomin yang baru ia dapatkan itu diremas, karena Renjun takut. Renjun takut kesalahan yang dulu terjadi kini terulang kembali.</p><p>"Cocok loh mas."</p><p>Rasa tegang yang menuncak hingga kepala Renjun hilang secara perlahan. Ketakutan Renjun untuk dihakimi, dipandang rendah, seperti yang dilakukan pihak agensi mereka pada mereka ternyata tidak terjadi. Renjun mencoba melirik ke arah Jeno, yang tersenyum ke arah penjaga itu.</p><p>"Makasih, Pak. Kita permisi dulu," ujar Jeno seraya berbalik arah. Renjun membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum mengikuti jejak Jeno, berbalik arah dan menjauhi permainan itu.</p><p>"Jeno," panggil Renjun pada laki-laki yang berjalan di depannya itu. Jeno berbalik, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam jaket tebalnya.</p><p>"Hm?" gumam Jeno menjawab panggilan Renjun, yang kini sedang berjalan cepat menyusul Jeno.</p><p>"Aku udah deg-degan banget gila kamu ngaku gitu aja," kata Renjun agak terengah-engah.</p><p>Jeno terkekeh. "Santai aja. Tadi pas bapaknya nanya tuh nggak kayak menghakimi gitu kok."</p><p>"Tapi tetep aja, No—"</p><p>"Daripada kamu nakutin yang kayak gitu," potong Jeno, "mending ikut aku."</p><p>Yang Renjun pikirkan saat Jeno mengajaknya, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Jeno, adalah bahwa Jeno akan membawanya ke tempat lain. Mungkin sebuah taman bunga yang ada di tengah kota? Atau planetarium, dimana mereka bisa melihat berbagai macam jenis konstelasi bintang? Atau kafe lain seperti yang mereka kunjungi tadi pagi? Yang pasti, Renjun tak pernah berpikir bahwa tempat tujuan mereka hanya 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.</p><p>Toilet.</p><p>Lebih parahnya lagi, laki-laki itu membawa Renjun ke salah satu bilik yang kosong. Untungnya, toilet itu benar-benar kosong sekarang, hingga Renjun tak segan-segan menaikkan suaranya.</p><p>"Ngapain ke sini sih, No?" protes Renjun, masih memeluk boneka Moomin limited edition yang baru ia dapat itu.</p><p>"Aku mau reward dong."</p><p>Renjun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"</p><p>Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Renjun, otomatis membuat pipi lelaki itu merona kemerahan. "Aku mau reward karna udah ngasih kamu boneka Moomin," bisiknya.</p><p>"Apa?" Renjun berusaha untuk terlihat tidak gugup. Tapi mata Jeno seperti bisa melihat ke kedalaman pikiran dan hati Renjun. Begitu maskernya dibuka, Renjun melihat Jeno tersenyum miring.</p><p>"Gapapa. Sebentar aja."</p><p>Renjun hanya bisa berdiri berdiam, mematung sambil memeluk boneka kuda nil putih. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena mata Jeno yang tak beranjak dari wajahnya, terus menatap tepat pada mata Renjun. Bahkan saat tangan Jeno memegang pipinya, saat tangannya yang bebas menahan pinggang Renjun, saat wajah Jeno semakin mendekat, hingga Renjun memutuskan untuk menutup matanya, mata Jeno masih menatapnya.</p><p>Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa saat kita berciuman dengan orang yang kita cintai, akan ada sensasi ledakan-ledakan kembang api di dada mereka, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut mereka. Ada pula yang berkata bahwa dunia seolah berhenti pada momen itu. Ada lagi yang berkata bahwa dunia jadi lebih berbunga-bunga. Berbagai macam jenis romantisasi ciuman, yang sayangnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang Renjun rasakan.</p><p>Karena, yang ia rasakan saat mereka mengunci bibir satu sama lain adalah persis saat ia kembali ke rumahnya di China. Perasaan nostalgia, membangkitkan kembali ingatan Renjun tentang kencan pertama mereka satu tahun yang lalu, saat ciuman pertama mereka gagal dilakukan karena Jaemin tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar Jeno waktu itu. Tidak ada ledakan besar seperti kembang api di dadanya, tidak ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, tapi rasa nostalgia, rasa yang ada ketika seseorang akhirnya menemukan rumah mereka. Seolah mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.</p><p>Namun mereka berdua tahu, Jeno dan Renjun tahu, bahwa perasaan yang mereka rasakan sekarang hanya sebuah ilusi. Mereka tidak diciptakan satu sama lain. Meski bibir mereka seolah menemukan rumah mereka, tapi ini semua hanyalah buat-buatan hati masing-masing mereka. Jika mereka memang diciptakan satu sama lain, bukankah seharusnya semua orang mendukung mereka? Bukankah seharusnya semua orang senang?</p><p>Lalu mengapa agensi mereka begitu menentang? Mengapa agensi mereka harus membuat mereka bersalah telah menaruh karir mereka sebagai idol di ujung tanduk? Mengapa agensi mereka menganjurkan mereka untuk putus hubungan? Mengapa? Mengapa?</p><p>Tanpa disadari oleh Renjun, tempo ciuman mereka kini semakin cepat. Jeno seolah sedang terburu-buru, terasa gelisah dan tidak tahu harus apa. Dalam hati Renjun, ia tersenyum. Apa mungkin mereka sedang memikirkan hal yang sama? Hal yang sudah membuat mereka cemas dan takut akan hari esok? Hari dimana mereka tak bisa menyebut masing-masing sebagai milik mereka, melihat pasangan masing-masing memiliki hubungan yang "normal", memiliki istri dan anak?</p><p>Perlahan, mereka memisahkan diri, mata saling menatap satu sama lain. Paru-paru mereka berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah mereka jarang bernapas. Keduanya berusaha menahan tawa, namun gagal.</p><p>"Kamu tau nggak? Aku berasa kayak umur 17 lagi," ujar Jeno, tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya menyipit. Senyum yang Renjun suka.</p><p>"Sayangnya anak umur 17 taun nggak ada yang kayak kamu, narik pacarnya ke toilet cuman buat making out."</p><p>"Jangan salah, temen aku malah pernah ada yang ngelakuin lebih parah dari ini umur 17 taun."</p><p>"Jeno, nggak usah alesan," kata Renjun lembut.</p><p>"Beneran, Jun. Percaya deh."</p><p>Tiba-tiba, Renjun merasakan kini tak hanya satu tangan di pinggangnya, melainkan dua. Kedua tangan itu menarik Renjun mendekat ke arah Jeno, membuat mereka berdua mengapit boneka Moomin di tangan Renjun. Jeno tak berkata apa-apa, hanya meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Renjun. Sama halnya dengan Renjun, yang terpaksa harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar dagunya bisa bersarang di pundak Jeno. Salah satu tangan Renjun dilepas dari bonekanya, mendarat di punggung Jeno dan mengelus-elusnya.</p><p>"Jun."</p><p>"Kenapa, No?"</p><p>"Makasih."</p><p>Renjun tak tahu sama sekali apa maksud dari Jeno mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Tapi, mungkin, nanti ketika mereka pulang, ia bisa bertanya apa maksud Jeno. Kali ini, setidaknya, mereka harus menghabiskan sisa hari mereka dengan memori yang baik.</p><p>Jadi, Renjun tersenyum, dengan tangan yang masih mengelus-elus punggung Jeno.</p><p>"Sama-sama, Jeno."</p><p>-----</p><p>Tok tok tok.</p><p>Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya mengejutkan Jeno yang baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan bajunya. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya, berharap bahwa orang yang ada di balik pintu adalah orang yang ia duga. Kenop pintu itu diputar, dan Jeno menarik membuka pintunya, menunjukkan Renjun yang sedang berdiri di belakang pintu dengan setelan tidurnya. Meski bingung, Jeno tersenyum.</p><p>"Ngapain? Masuk sini," ajak Jeno, memberi jalan pada Renjun untuk memasuki kamarnya.</p><p>Renjun menuruti kata-kata Jeno, masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Jeno, membiar Jeno menutup pintu kamarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk tangan Jeno mendarat di pinggang Renjun lagi, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamarnya.</p><p>"Seneng banget meluk," Renjun tertawa, namun pelan. Mereka tak bisa mengganggu tidur Jaemin dan Jisung.</p><p>"Kita jarang banget dapet kesempatan kayak gini, Jun, aku mau recharge," keluh Jeno, setengah berbisik.</p><p>"Tadi emang masih nggak puas? Kita di toilet tadi siang sampe 10 menitan loh," Renjun mengingatkan Jeno, yang lalu mendesah kesal.</p><p>"Kamu nggak suka?"</p><p>"Siapa yang bilang nggak suka?"</p><p>Keduanya tertawa pelan.</p><p>"Kamu ngapain ke sini, Jun, betewe?" tanya Jeno, memiringkan kepalanya.</p><p>"Aku penasaran aja," mulai Renjun, "kamu tadi ngomong makasih. Makasih buat apa?"</p><p>Mendengar pertanyaan Renjun, Jeno lebih dari siap untuk menjawab. Karena ada banyak hal yang patut mendapat ucapan terima kasih.</p><p>"Buat banyak hal," ujar Jeno. "Aku cuman makasih aja sama kamu udah mau ngikutin mau aku selama ini. Waktu kita ketauan Dispatch bulan lalu juga karna kamu ngikutin mau aku kan?"</p><p>Senyum di wajah Renjun tidak secerah sebelumnya. Terlihat menyimpan rasa pahit dibaliknya. "No, itu bukan salah kamu aja. Plis jangan salahin diri kamu sendiri."</p><p>"Aku juga makasih sama kamu udah nerima kencan hari ini. Sumpah aku seneng banget, Jun, hari ini. Lagi-lagi kamu mau nurutin aku hari ini, aku ajakin ke toilet cuman buat making out," Jeno terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi siang, tak menghiraukan kata-kata Renjun barusan.</p><p>"Makasih banget udah mau nerima aku satu tahun lalu, Jun. Makasih karna kamu udah tahan sama aku setahun ini, bertahan sama aku walaupun aku sering banget ngeselin buat kamu. Aku sering banget mikir, kenapa ya Huang Renjun itu orangnya penyabar banget ngadepin Lee Jeno?"</p><p>Renjun tersenyum kecil mendengar Jeno menyebut nama lengkapnya.</p><p>"Emang sih kamu sering kesel, mukulin aku lah, apa lah. Tapi pada akhirnya, kamu juga yang paling sabar ngadepin tingkah laku aku yang random banget."</p><p>Jeno terjeda sebentar, menarik dan menghela napas, menenangkan jantungnya, menahan air matanya.</p><p>"Makasih, Jun. Tapi maaf ya, aku nggak bisa ngejamin kita bisa selamanya."</p><p>Keduanya diam. Atmosfer yang tadinya sangat ringan berubah menjadi berat dengan terucapnya kata-kata dari mulut Jeno. Lagi-lagi, Renjun harus diingatkan bahwa hubungan mereka tak akan bisa ada selamanya. Agensi mereka, masyarakat biasa yang menentang hubungan seperti mereka, selalu saja ada yang menghalangi mereka.</p><p>"Jeno," panggil Renjun dengan lembut, "aku udah bilang. Plis, jangan salahin diri kamu sendiri. We're in this together, okay?"</p><p>Mata Jeno yang nanar mengedip beberapa kali, kepalanya mengangguk.</p><p>"Walaupun nggak selamanya, tapi kita punya kenangan yang baik, No. Aku juga seneng hari ini. Kafe tadi pagi, boneka Moomin yang kamu dapetin buat aku, ciuman di toilet, makan malem bareng, semuanya aku nikmatin, semuanya bakal aku inget sampe nanti. Kan kita udah janji satu sama lain kalau kita bakal nikmatin setiap waktu kita bareng-bareng, bikin setiap date kita jadi kenangan yang baik buat masing-masing."</p><p>Jeno mengangguk-angguk lagi.</p><p>"Gapapa, No. Yang paling penting sekarang tuh kita pake waktu yang ada sebaik-baiknya biar kita nggak nyesel di kemudian hari. OK?" Renjun mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Jeno menatapnya sebentar, namun menyambut baik kelingking itu dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya sendiri pada kelingkin Renjun yang terlihat kecil dibanding dengan miliknya.</p><p>Dengan senyum paling lebarnya, Jeno menjawab.</p><p>"OK, sayang. Janji."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>terima kasih sudah membaca! mohon maaf jika ada banyak yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian. have a nice day, everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>